readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmcaster Chaos
Charmcaster wants to get revenge on Gwen, Kevin, and Ben. So Charmcaster leaves Ledgerdomain and comes to Earth to create chaos. She sends an army of rock monsters into the streets of Bellwood. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to stop Charmcaster. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive in downtown. Ben transforms "Benvicktor!" Benvicktor and Kevin start to battle rock monsters. Gwen tries to stop Charmcaster. Gwen uses the Vitalis Eruptum spell and Charmcaster becomes wraped in vines. Charmcaster destroys the vines by using Merchcus Veridactus spell and then uses the Tempestus Impaetus spell to drop a lightning bolt on Gwen. Gwen tries to block the spell with her shield but the bolt of lightning breaks through. Gwen is hurt. Kevin see's Gwen is hurt and attacks Charmcaster. Charmcaster uses her Tempestus spell and Kevin is slammed into a building by a tidal wave of water. Benvicktor runs to help. Benvicktor fires a bolt o f lightning and Charmcaster counters it with the spell Interdamotor Elaborator. Charmcaster summons 10 Palorfayg's which start to attack Benvicktor. The Palorfayg's create an inferno of fire around Benvicktor. Benvictor transforms "NRG!" NRG starts to blast the Palorfayg's. Meanwhile Kevin is checking on Gwen. Charmcaster uses the Tur-bo spell to blow Kevin into a wall. Charm caster then uses a spell that reverts NRG back to Ben. Charmcaster then uses the Somnus spell to make the trio fall asleep. "I could just kill them but now since I have nothing left to do I might as well have some fun. They should be in for a suprise when they awake." Charcaster uses an odd spell and then goes back to Ledgerdomain. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin awaken. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" The trio all start shouting. "What did that sociopath do t o us?!" Kevin shouts. "She used a spell to turn us into the opposite gender!" Gwen says . "This is weird!" Ben says. "Not that I don't like being a hot girl and all but I wan't to be a man again!" Kevin says. "I can get us to the Ledgerdomain and we will make Charmcaste r pay for this! Yeah!!!!!" Gwen shouts while firing mana bolts into the air. " Your testosterone is showing Gwen." Ben says. "We are never gonna get out of this!" Kevin starts to cry. Ben giggles. "Tennyson I will kill you!" Kevin shouts. "I guess you now know about the mood swings and cat fights." Gwen says. "Enough of this lets go." Ben says. "Your right!" Gwen opens up the door to the Ledgerdomain. The trio enter and are suddenly attacked by Rock Monsters. Gwen creates mana balls around his that he can use as boxing gloves. "I noticed that now that I'm a guy. I wan't to smash things!" Gwen says. Kevin abosrbs concrete and starts to fight the rock monsters "I notice that I am more flexible as a girl." Kevin says. Ben transforms "Humungousaur!" Humungousuar starts to smash the rock monsters. The trio defeat the rock monsters. "Since when did Humungousaur have boobs?" Kevin asks. "Shut up Kevin!" Ben says. The group finally reach Charmcasters castle. "Ha Ha Ha! This is too funny!" Charmcaster says. Ben transforms "Goop! Change us back Charmcaster!" Goop shouts. "Ha Ha Goop boobs!" Kevin says. "Shut up!" Ben says. Goop wraps around Charmcaster and punches her over an over again in the face. Charmcaster uses the Atherfo spell and uses flower blades to knock Goop off of her. "Since I'm a girl now I can do this!" Kevin punchs Charmcaster in the face. Charmcaster then uses the Badickinis Metalalurca spell and Kevin is wraped in layers of metal chains. "My turn!" Gwen creates a mana suit of armor around him, making Gwen super strong. Gwen then grabs Charmcaster and slams her into the ground. "Change us back!" Gwen shouts. "No!" Charmcaster replies. Gwen then creates a whip of mana and she wraps it around Charmcaster neck. "Change us back now!" Gwen shouts. "Ok Ok Ok I'll change you back." Charmcaster uses a spell that reverts the trio back to normal. "I'm a guy again!" Kevin says. "I'm a guy again too!" Ben says. "And I'm a girl again!" Gwen says. Charmcaster is in pain and needs to rest so she says "Leave now before I change my mind!" The group are back in Bellwood. "Who wants a smoothie?!" Ben says. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Charmcaster *Palorfayg's *Rock Monsters Aliens Used *Benvicktor *NRG *Humungousaur *Goop Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A